Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 3 + (2 - 8 \times 5) \times 4 $
Explanation: $ = 3 + (2 - 40) \times 4 $ $ = 3 + (-38) \times 4 $ $ = 3 - 152 $ $ = -149 $